


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, established and married shaphne and frelma, everything i ever needed, just some fluffy christmas one shots, to clean your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: Sure am glad my ships are married and enjoying Christmas!





	1. No Mistletoe Required

“You havin’ fun there honey?”

Daphne said this half-joking, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk gracing her lips, as she looked down at her husband. He had created a comfy little set-up sitting next to the famed chocolate fountain with a bowl of Chex Mix resting in his lap, dipping one piece after the other into the never-ending wave of sugary, gooey goodness.

“Anything to avoid your sisters’ questions.” He dipped one of the weird, breadstick looking things and then offered it up to her.

She took it without a beat and smiled.

“That bad huh?” She popped the strange treat into her mouth, eyes widening in surprise as she realized that the salty-sweet ratio was totally perfect. Shaggy nodded and handed her another one, this time it was one of the wheat squares. “I’m being bombarded with demands, like they wanna know if we forgot to send a copy of the wedding photos to them.”

Daph scrunched up her nose, she wasn’t a fan of this one.

“I suppose they’re wondering if I’m gonna do a baby shower?”

Shag groaned and ran a hand through his hair and then he nodded, she bit her lower lip and took a step forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. She massaged it gently as her husband spoke, “Like, it amazes me that you’re parents don’t give a fuuuu-dge-” 

He looked down at his wife’s stomach and she giggled.

“Fudge is fine right?” Daphne nodded as she continued to laugh, never in all her years did she think Shaggy would use substitute cuss words.

Damn she loved him.

“Anyway, your sisters care a LOT more about this whole baby thing than your parents do....”

Daph nodded and accepted the chocolate covered mini-breadstick he handed her, “Mama’s tried to give me a glass of the Christmas champagne four separate times tonight- at least.. She actually asked me why I looked like Pluto while we were setting up the Secret Santa gifts..”

Shag chuckled, “It astounds me she was able to be pregnant five times.”

“Everything okay with your parents?”

Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she saw his expression grow somber.

Against both of their better judgments, Shaggy and Daphne decided to invite Sugie as well as his parents.

And while Shaggy loved Sugie to the moon and back, her relationship with their parents had been very rocky since her wedding. Rocky in this case meaning they couldn’t be in the same room together without arguing and crying and getting drunk.

Which were all the things Velma would love in a party.

But not Shaggy.

He let out a shaky sigh, “Everything’s kinda cold right now but I think Sugie really wants to make up with them. It’d be nice if our family could stay normal for one second...”

Daphne nodded but then let out a soft chuckle.

Her husband raised an eyebrow at her, “What?”

“I hate to break it to you honey but.... you lost any chance of having a normal family the second you married me.” Shag laughed and slapped his forehead in pretend exasperation, “Shoot! How could I forget my crazy wife and her psycho family?!”

Daphne let out a loud laugh, one that echoed throughout her parent’s third favorite ski lodge. Her eyes were sparkling and she gave him a fond look, one that pierced deep into his chest and robbed him of his breath.

Setting his bowl aside, he stood up and brought things back into order.

With him now towering over her, Shaggy leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Keeping it simple and soft, enjoying the taste of her peppermint lip balm.

But as he tried to pull away, Daphne grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and brought him back down for more.

“No mistletoe required...” He whispered softly against her lips.

She chuckled again and rested her head into the crook of his neck.

As she peppered the area with kisses, Shag said, “You sure you don’t wanna go lay down on one of their ginormous couches? Last I asked you mentioned your back was killing you. Figuratively I assume...”

He went silent when he felt teeth graze his skin.

Daphne’s tell-tale sign to shut up.

“Just because I’m the size of Pluto doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own.”

“Pluto is like the cutest planet.”

The teeth grazed again, sending electricity through his veins.

He remained quiet and started rubbing smooth circles in her back, enjoying the contented sighs she let out over his cold skin.

They were both glad to be hidden in the back next to the snack table and far away from everyone who was currently playing a wild game of Uno in one of the three living rooms.

Both of them let out annoyed grunts as they felt Daphne’s phone buzz insolently between them.

With a clear pout on her face, Daph took a step back and pulled her phone out of her dress pocket. Shag letting out a sigh as her warmth left him and running a hand over the spot on his neck that his wife assaulted.

Only Daphne could make him feel like a seventeen year-old boy all over again.

As she stared at her phone screen, her face lit up and she tapped something on it.

“I was wondering when the hell you were gonna call”

The crackling voices of Fred and Velma sounded on the other line.

“Language Daph... think of the baby.”

Shag chuckled as he stepped into view and wrapped his arm around Daphne’s waist.

“Ay! There’s the old whipping post now!”

“Glad you’re doing well too Velma.”


	2. Is Rum Chata Really That Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep questions and some not so deep questions.

“Is Rum Chata really that good Velms?”

Fred’s curiosity never failed to pry through their comfortable silence and force Velma to step out of her thoughts and ponder answers to questions she didn’t care about.

She glanced down at the bag she was holding that contained the subject of discussion.

Furrowing her brows, she thought for a moment.

Trying to think of a way to make this conversation topic interesting, it wasn’t easy. But Fred saved her from the potential turmoil, looking straight ahead and answering his own question; from her perspective no less.

“Then again- milky drinks have never been your thing have they?” 

She tightened her grip on his arm as they navigated the crowded sidewalks, knowing that he already had the answer to that.

“Still,” His voice rang out once again, clear and proud - never failing to send shivers up the short woman’s spine. “It was a thoughtful gift to receive from Agnes...”

“Sure was.”

The first verbal contribution she’d provided since they had left from her lab’s Christmas party.

She nuzzled her nose against his bicep, annoyed at how much the cold was making it sting. Fred wouldn’t waste anytime burying her in blankets and turning up the heater as soon as they arrived back at their small New York apartment.

Eventually Fred’s ramblings were drowned out by the wonderful sounds of car horns honking and obscenities being sent bouncing throughout all of the closed up walls of The Big Apple.

Velma grunted as she bumped shoulders roughly with some random passerby.

Neither of them acknowledged each other but Freddie still turned his head back to shout out a quick, “Sorry!!” Which, although she tried very hard to hide it, brought a bright smile to her face.

One that Fred saw in an instant (the guy had some sort of beacon that could detect Velma’s smiles she swore).and sported his own broad grin within seconds. “You have a beautiful smile~” Velma squeezed his arm harder, “No I don’t you need to shut up...”

He laughed and Velma huffed, glad she could use the cold as an excuse for her red cheeks.

After a few seconds of heartfelt giggles, Fred leaned down quickly and pressed a kiss to her temple. Retreating back immediately before she could scold him for kissing her in a public setting.

Silence returned.

Several minutes ticked by before Fred let out yet another question.

“Did you get the plane tickets?”

This time, Velma knew she had to provide some actual answers to his never-ending wave of inquiries.

“Yup.”

She said it with a pop and ran their bag of “milky” alcohol up her forearm and to her elbow she she could shove her freezing hand into the pocket of her coat.

“We should Face Time them once we get home.”

Velma nodded, letting out a quick yawn.

“And Daph still says she’s not doing a shower?”

“She says she’s undecided, which is Daphne for ‘I don’t wanna plan another party that I don’t have time for.’ So, no I’ma say no to the shower.” She heard Freddie sigh, knowing full well that a million new questions had popped into his head, “W-Well why can’t Shag plan it? He’s Mr. Stay At Home Dad now right?”

Velms shrugged.

“Shag does whatever him and Daph agree on. That’s how they are. Daph had to propose because Shag didn’t wanna do anything out of her comfort zone and that resulted in no engagement ring for maybe a year.” Another sigh escaped her lover as they rounded the corner - stopping right in front of their apartment building.

Taking a step to the side and letting go of Fred’s arm, Velma looked up at him to admire the way his blue eyes sparkled underneath the infinite strings of Christmas lights.

He really was beautiful.

Velma didn’t think she went a day without thinking that as she’d admire every little detail of him from bottom to top.

Her endless pit of questions and love.

He recognized her staring up at him and smiled fondly, taking a chance and bending down. This time earning a willing kiss from his lady love.

“When do you think we’re gonna start our family?”

That soft whisper against her lips drove her a lot crazier than Freddie thought it did, bless him.

Licking her lips, Velma genuinely pondered the most honest response.

This was a big question.

And a few months ago, this question would have scared her so much that she wouldn’t have been able to look Freddie in the eyes.

But now things were different, Daphne and Shaggy of all people were having a kid. And they were the happiest she had ever seen them because of it, facing their uncertainty head on. Together.

Now it was Velma’s turn.

Grabbing onto his hand, she swung it back and forth before replying.

“I think.... that if you proposed to me tomorrow.... I’d say yes... no regrets or strings attached.”

**Author's Note:**

> Frelma one should be up tomorrow!


End file.
